


That Looks Painful

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-01
Updated: 2011-12-01
Packaged: 2017-10-26 18:39:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/286613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bonus art fill of the lovely Scourge Sisters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Looks Painful

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SuperSlaps (FreudianSlaps)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreudianSlaps/gifts).




End file.
